The Red
by StupidX
Summary: Amanda is in danger and Kurt becomes either her knight in fuzzy armor or a fuzzy clam. Read Review. By airpirate 96
1. Default Chapter

I don't own evo or any of the characters in it. 

________________________________________________________________________

_The Red_

****

By Air Pirate 96

Chapter:1 The incident

Kurt stood with Bobby Drake in the danger room. They were both suited up and ready for training, except…….

" Why did you call me, from my midnight snack, here to za danger room of all places at 12 A.M.!?"

"Easy, watch."

The room changed into a Tropical beach and a hoard of girls in swim gear rushed Bobby.

Kurt just stared at him as the girls flocked toward him.

"Mien, Gott, your shallow!"

Bobby just ignored him. Okay. Kurt could deal. With a battle cry he charged the girls socking one in the jaw and kicking another in the gut.

"Hey!" Bobby cried as Kurt took down his army of admirers one by one.

"Vat? Zere just holothingumies!" Whap! Pow! Sock!

Jean followed the arguing to they danger room. What kinda moron would train at twelve A.M. 

Scott.…..

"Scott what are you-" She stopped and stared at the site before her.

Kurt was punching out bikini clad girls and laughing insanely while Bobby chased him trying to make him stop. Ooooookay. She could deal. She'd just change the danger room settings from the control room.

Kurt punched out another blond. This was WAY to fun. Suddenly, the surroundings changed to a barren waste land and the girls to bug eyed alien things with lasers.

"YIPE!" Bobby screamed in a not-so-manly pitch.

With in seconds they were "dead."

The room shut down as Jean approached trying hard not to laugh. She was allowed fun once in a while to.

"your sick" Bobby stated as she smirked at them. 

"She's sick?" Kurt smirked at Bobby too. 

"Whatever. Just don't tell the prof pleeeeeeeeeze!"

"Okay, that pathetic, ugly face of yours makes me feel sorry for you" Jean teased in mock pity before leaving the room.

"Whoa……. She just slammed me and still remained perfect!"

"Ja, creepy," Kurt agreed as they followed her out of the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: arrivals 

The next morning.

"Here at the institute we bring out a young mutants gifts to their full potential." Xavier explained to the new students at the institute, a fifteen year old boy with wild red hair, and a fourteen year old girl with the same red hair. He led them down the corridor to the rooms. 

"Our first stop is Kurt. He has….. Irregularities….."

They stopped out side his door.

"Kurt! The new students have arrived!"

No answer.

"He's a little shy because of his odd appearance" Charles explained to them. "Kurt!"

Bamf

Kurt appeared behind them dressed in black and sporting an even blacker cape.

"Hey, hey, hey doyalovemeimontouchabledarkness!" he sang.

Bamf

"Um" Xavier was almost speechless. "He's USUALLY shy."

The new guy resisted the urge to run screaming out of there never to return.

"What. Was. That?" 

A girl walked through a wall and smiled. "That's Kurt, that just drank a can of Jolt."

"But what WAS it?"

"A mutant just like you, except he was born that way."

"Oh" the new guy, Richard Harris Larson or Rick, mumbled.

"And his 'gift' is teleporting?" his sister, Samantha Beth Larson, asked abruptly, covering her brothers rudeness.

"Yeah, like, that's right" Kitty beamed. "I can become intangible, you know like walk through walls and stuff. What's your 'gift'?"

"Well" Rick started as Evan entered the room." My amazingly powerful ability is I can send shock waves in a sphere around me, like an expanding force field. My sis's freakish, unnatural power is she never runs out of energy, cool but gets annoying real fast, and she can send her energy to some one else."

"Whoa, I need you in chem class with me." Evan joked. "The teacher keeps knocking me out with his lessons."

"Come on, Samantha, Rick, lets meat the others.

Meanwhile up in his room, Kurt, completely over his caffeine rush, realized what a moron he had just been.

At dinner, introductions were made and Kurt apologized endlessly for his stupidity/idiocy/moronic behavior earlier.

"Hey everybody, watch this!" Bobby stood up and got every ones attention on him. "Kurt B.J., before Jolt, w-w-what if they scream, oh I'm so hideous!" he stuttered . "And A.J. Hey doyalovemeimuntouchabledark-" he sang before he was cut of by Xavier

"That's quiet enough Bobby, sit down."

"Ja, I have your name on a certain incident from last night involving the Danger Room."

"Hawaii again?" Scott whispered to Bobby. "I keep tellin' you Miami's better."

"The Danger Room? What's that?" Samantha asked a little puzzled.

"Put simply, a high tech training room to hone our powers." Xavier explained.

"A.K.A. swim suit central." Bobby whispered back to Scott.

"You'll get to see it soon enough." Logan growled.

"Don't like the sound a that." Rick mumbled.

________________________________________________________________________

A.N.: Like I said, this is a **Kurt** fic. It's not about the new people. They're just supporting characters.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: the new X-geek

The next morning.

Kurt was walking through the hall to his first class, thoughts of Amanda on the mind, of course, when the bell rang.

"Mein Gott! Vat a lousy day!"

The hall was deserted when he got to class. Nothing left to do but try to sneak in. He quietly opened the door got on all fours and tried to crawl to his desk unnoticed. He made it safely. Pure luck. Then he looked up. Oops the teacher was starring him down. Kurt sighed.

"Late again Mr. Wagner. Third time this week."

Kurt winced. This was going to be a LOUSY day.

Lunch came very slowly. Lance knew about the new X-geek. Toad had told him. No doubt the would want to make their presence know to the new kids before the end of the day. Kurt loaded his plate and sat next to Evan. He was hyper. 

"Waddaup K-man, I saw a donkey fly a minute ago. Not really but……." he rambled on.

Kurt looked at Samantha. She winked and grinned mischievously. She was pumping him with energy and making him hyper just for the sake of being annoying. Why couldn't all new people just be shy? He toyed with the idea of teleporting her into the guys restroom then teleporting away. Wistful thinking. Kurt just sighed and started eating. He was sitting there minding his own self and his food when a pea struck him on the head followed closely by a piece of corn. He looked open to see the entire Brother Hood bombarding his table. Suddenly the roof above their heads gave way and tons of concrete fell on top of them, killing them instantly…….…. Okay, back to reality. Once again Kurt just sighed. He was doing that a lot today. 

After lunch Kurt got his books out of his locker and started off to class. His mind wandering lazily.

Ah….. Amanda, Amanda, Amanda, Amanda………

"GotchanowX-geek." The infamous high-speed talk of Pietro. Uh oh. He followed the voice to through the hall to it's source. The Brother Hood was blocking the new kids' path.

"Yo, Lance why don't we give em' a knuckle sandwich. HAHAHA!"

"ShutupToad. Youjustembaresstherestofuswhenyoutalk."

"Shut up botha ya an go kiss fat boy over there's sweaty ass." Rick jabbed.

Quick as a flash Pietro hit him. Rick fell on the ground, winded. Because she never runs out of energy, Samantha is able to do countless hours of working out with out tiring. At about a quarter of Pietro's speed, Samantha uppercut the fastest kid alive's jaw. He fell back with a yelp. Samantha threw herself into the blob with a nice kick combo. {What a waste} Kurt thought from the sidelines. She was, needless to say, unable to phase him. {Better help them out.} 

"Leave them alone losers." He said as he got between The Blob and Samantha.

"Sokay Kurt, I got this." Samantha said as she pulled ten stink bombs out of her back pack and threw them on the ground. Okay one you can handle and still be clear headed enough to beat on helpless victims, but ten will make you ill. Everyone vacated the scene.

"Vhy did you have to do that? Vhy did you even have those?" Kurt mumbled looking like he was going to be sick.

"Practical joke. No details, I'm still gonna do it as soon as I get more."

"Just so long as I'm not around, ja?"

Kurt made it to class just fast enough to avoid a tardy. So, there is justice in the world.

There's also Amanda. 

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Girl problems

"Who is she?" Amanda asked Kurt as he got out of school. 

"Just someone new at the institute." Kurt defended as he walked up beside her. Not this.

"I saw the way you looked at her!"

Kurt stopped and sighed.

"I did not look at her in any special way, shape or form. There is nothing going on and she means no more to me than Jean, Rouge, Kitty, Amara, Jubilee, Rahne, or Evan. I only have eyes for you and that's how it's going to stay."

Amanda sighed.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just.… I don't know."

"Don't apologize, it's no big deal."

They continued walking until Kurt reached Scott's car. 

"Here is my ride. I'll see you tomorrow." Kurt said as he climbed into the car.

" See you then Elf."

The car pulled out of the parking lot and on to the high-way.

"See you then Elf," Bobby imitated a girls voice.

"Oh ja? If you weren't such a jerk, your hideously ugly face would make me feel sorry for you."

"Ho, ho, ho."

None of them noticed their watcher.

________________________________________________________________________

AN: The only point to that chapter is to establish the fact that I'm a firm believer in Kurt/Amanda. Point noted on with the fic.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: The encounter

Kurt sat out in the mansion grounds catching his daily stroll. It felt so good to walk around and forget the bad day he'd had at school. In front of him was a pile of dead squirrels. 

"Vat the?"

A metal cable shot out of no where and grabbed him. Out of the bushes stepped a man with metal tentacles.

"Doctor Octavius I believe." Kurt said with as much of a bow as he could manage while wrapped in a metal cable.

"Shut up you damn fool or I will kill you. My name is Omega Red and you would be wise to remember it." he threatened in a heavy Russian accent

"What kind of dumb name is tha- Ah!" Kurt cried out as Red threw him into a tree trunk.

"It is the kind of name you will grow to fear. Now if I've heard right you have a couple of new students here, da?" The cable wrapped around him once more.

"Ja." Kurt winced as he replied. This guy was no push over, and while he was in his grip Kurt couldn't teleport for some reason.

"Good. You will help me recapture them, da?"

"Like hell."

Red tightened his grip on Kurt as the boy screamed in pain. Red pulled him close and patted his head.

"You will help me or I will kill your girl. Okay elf?"

Kurt looked up into his face and screamed German words so fast that even the best translator couldn't help. Then he flicked his tail around Omega Red's neck and started strangling him.

"FILTHY COMMUNIST PIG! You touch her and I'll kill you!"

A wave of pain washed over Kurt and the cable drained Kurt's energy dry. His tail went slack and he had to fight to stay conscious.

"Do not play games with me. I could kill you now, but I need you. Meet me here Friday at five or Saturday at five this is where I will drop your girl friend's body."

Then Kurt was flung threw the trees and out of the woods into the mansion's gardens. He struggled to his feet. By some freak chance, nothing was broken. He had a sprained ankle and some bruises but it didn't matter. He ran back into the trees looking for his attacker. But he was gone. Now what. Could he actually do it? Turn in Samantha and Rick to save Amanda? He had only known them a day. This couldn't be happening. No one could take Amanda from him. He would bring her to the institute where all of them could protect her. But then, eventually she would have to leave if he didn't attack. She couldn't live with them forever. Calm down and think, think, think. Crap! What a lousy day.

________________________________________________________________________

__

So lay down

The threat is real

When his sight

Goes red again

Seeing red again

Seeing red again

The Red: Chevelle

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Home coming.

__

Sure will be good to see Scott again. Alex Summers sat in his seat on the plane to New York. _Boy I hate planes. _Alex looked up as a cute attendant walked his way.

"Want to try our measly excuse for a snack?" She asked in a straight face. For a moment Alex wondered if she was serious or not.

"I'm joking" she said breaking into a smile. " Where are you headed?" she asked, making small talk.

"To Bayville to see my brother. He's a stiff guy with sunglasses. He's worn them so long I can barley remember what color his eyes are." She laughed at his joke even though he didn't. _What color **are** Scott's eyes?_

"Yeah, I have relatives in Bayville, but they're all snobby, suburb preps. Something about the place……"

"Like the weird weather changes or freak earth quakes? Or sittings of blue demons?"

"You don't believe in all that do you? I mean demons n' stuff."

" No. No, I don't."

"Lucy get back here! I need some help with these onboard flight snacks!" a voice called from the front of the plane.

She grinned at him. "Better get back there before he wets himself. Nice talking to you."

" Yeah, you too." he replied. He looked at his watch. _Two hours left with nothing to do but beat Donkey Kong for the seventh time_. Instead he reached over and put on his head phones. 

I love you; I hate you

I can't live with out you

I breath you: I taste you

I can't get around you

I just can't take any more

Of this life of solitude

I guess that I'm out the door

And now I'm done with you

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: Long distance

Rick groaned. He had to do it sooner or later. Lifting himself of the easy chair, he walked over to a phone and started to dial.

"Hello?" A voice picked up on the end.

"Amy, it's me, Rick."

"I told you not to call me any more."

"I know but-."

" If you call again I'll call the police. You hear me."

" Amy wait!"

click

Rick groaned again and put his head in his hands. _God, she was so stubborn sometimes. No. No. She's just afraid of me cuz I nearly destroyed her room when I first discovered my "gift." _

"Girl troubles?"

Rick looked up at the speaker. It was Bobby.

"Yeah, sorta. But I can work it out if she'll give me a chance."

"Come with me and I will show you a place that will make you forget all your problems."

"What ever you say, just no crack involved, okay?"

He followed Bobby down the hall towards the danger room. As they past the kitchen, Bobby glimpsed Kurt huddled in the corner. It looked like he was crying.

"Kurt, you okay."

Kurt looked up. He had been crying.

"Wassa matta? Amanda dump you?"

Kurt gave him the iciest glare Bobby had ever gotten. That's saying a lot.

" I'm sorry, Kurt. I didn't mean it. Look come with me and all show you a place that will-"

Bamf

"Make you forget all your problems" Bobby finished.

"What's eating him?" Rick asked, coming up behind him.

"I don't know. I thought only Logan could glare like that."

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: Kurt angst

__

I wish it was Bobby I had to take to **him**. That would make the choice so much easier.

Kurt had teleported to his room and was laying on his bed, lost in thought. He stayed there through the whole after noon. He even skipped dinner. By night fall, he still didn't know what to do. All he could think about was losing Amanda. Oh yeah, and what a lousy day it was.

"Kurt has been up there all day. I'm getting worried about him." Scott said to the assembled group.

"Kurt's usually cheery around Christmas. Something is wrong." Jean agreed.

"We should try to cheer him up, you know, sing him a Christmas song." Evan suggested.

They all agreed heartily. What problem could their be that a little Christmas cheer couldn't solve.

Kurt was up in his room when Evan, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Amara, and Bobby burst into his room singing.

"I'll have a blue, Christmas

That's certain

And when this blue, heart 

starts hurtin

You'll be doin alright

With you Christmas

Of white

But I'll have a blue,

blue Christmas!"

"I told you it wouldn't work." Bobby griped as all six of them left Kurt's room.

"Shut up. No you didn't." Evan argued back. " Anyway, how was I to know he'd turned into Scrooge."

Scott pulled of his Santa cap.

"Now I'm really worried about him. Maybe we should tell the professor. It's not like Kurt to not at least pretend he's in a good mood."

Chapter 9: School sightings

Kurt walked down the school hall. He hadn't looked for Amanda when he first got to school like he usually did. She would know something was up and ask him. _Should I tell her? After all, it's her life I'm talking about. No, she might try something stupid. Best to keep it under wraps._

School passed quickly. He'd managed to avoid Amanda during lunch, but now she would know where to find him. She was waiting for him when he go out of his last hour. Kurt groaned inwardly, while on the outside he put up his all purpose, hide-what-your-really-feeling-like smile. He'd forgotten she knew it so well.

"What's wrong?" She asked casually, but Kurt knew better. She was worried. Crap.

"Nothing, Amanda. Nothings wrong." He said. He knew it wasn't going to work.

"SURE. You have that I'm-upset-but-I-don't-want-you-to-know-it smile on. What is it?" damn, it didn't work.

"Actually, it's the hide-what-your-really-feeling smile, and it's complicated. I don't want you involved." That much was true, he didn't want her involved.

"But-" she started, but Kurt wasn't paying attention. He'd spotted a bit of red in a near by bush.

"I'm sorry Amanda, but I gotta go right now." he said as he ran towards the patch of red. It was him. Something about being spied on with Amanda got him pissed off. He burst through the bush and kicked out with his feet in hopes of hitting him. He lucked out and his foot caught Omega in the chin. The Russian stumbled back wards, momentarily caught of guard, if he got his balance back the fight would go badly for Kurt. He wasn't given that chance. Kurt teleported behind him as he regained his footing and drop kicked his head. Red fell on his face. Kurt teleported five feet above him and elbow dropped him. Omega's cables wrapped around Kurt and the fight actually ended there. What followed was a series of events know as 'Kurt gets his ass wiped on everything in sight.' The Russian left Kurt in a tree and ran, but not away. He cleared the bushes and grabbed Amanda. She screamed, of course. It made sense to. Kurt got up as if he hadn't been smashed into five different trees, multiple times, plus pounded into the ground once or twice, and howled in dismay as he gave chase.

Omega Red knew he couldn't out run the blue kid, but he didn't need to. He just needed to get a little farther, then he wouldn't need to run any more. He was glad the girl wasn't fat, or she'd slow him down more. Yes, it was a good thing the boy had good taste. It would also be nice if she would stop screaming in his ear, though. She'd make him deaf in no time if she didn't stop.

"Quiet fool! Your giving me a head ache!" She screamed louder. Fine then. He drained her with his cable. It gave him a burst of energy and rendered her unconscious. Good. He had made it. He ran in to the deserted old building. Ah! The stairs! First floor. He was gaining. Second floor. The boy was tired. He could no longer teleport. Third floor. Almost there. He burst out the door to the roof and ran to the edge. Using his cables he held the girl over the edge.

"Stop! I'll do whatever you want, just let her go!" Red stopped as if considering this, but he'd planned it all along.

"No! I'll keep her as…….insurance…..so you wont try to go back on anything. I'll release her when you bring them to me."

"Do I have your word on that?"

"My comrade, what makes you think I am a man of honesty? My word is nothing more than vibrations in the air. This, however, does mean something to me." He pulled out a medal of some sort, spoke something quietly in Russian, and handed it to Kurt.

"It was given to me by an old friend."

"Funny. I can't imagine you having any." Red ignored him. 

"Keep it as insurance. Bring the students to the burger place you always go to. I will make it look like you had nothing to do with it. If you don't……." He dropper the unconscious girl off the roof. She fell briefly before he caught her again. "She'll die."

Then he was gone, somehow, along with Amanda. Kurt cried long and loud. It would have been embarrassing if it was normal circumstances, but nobody was around. Only him, no Amanda. _I should have told her. Should have trusted her. Now look. She's gone and it's my fault. _Kurt stayed on the roof for the longest time. Why should he go down? Life really sucked.


	2. More Kurt Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.

A.N.: Evolutionary Spider: Thanks for the review. Omega doesn't really know Kurt. He was a character from the original show. He was Scott's Arch enemy or something like that. Oh, and anyone who liked how I bashed Iceman please review and let me know. There will be more.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter : More Kurt Angst + Pain

__

I cant believe I'm doing this. I feel like a traitor. I've got no choice. I've got no choice. Stop it. You have a choice, it's not much of one, but you do have one. That makes you a traitor. What am I supposed to do though, let Amanda die? Kurt silenced these thoughts as he approached Samantha.

"You and your brother want to get something to eat. Get to know each other better. Talk about stuff. Eat burgers until we burst." _Get kidnapped by evil creeps with tentacles_, Kurt added mentally to the list.

"Hang on a second, he'll be down in a second." Samantha replied. Then came a loud yell from upstairs. Rick came storming down and pointed an accusing finger at his sister.

"Your sick, you know that?" Rick turned to Kurt. "She's sick. She emptied my thermos full of coffee and threw who-knows-how-many stink bombs in it, then sealed it. Sicko!"

" Innocent until proven guilty." Samantha smiled sweetly. "Oh, Kurt wants to know if you want to get something to eat." Rick looked up at Kurt.

"You sure? We can eat here."

"No. No. There is a place I want to show you. Best burgers in town."

"Okay, if your sure……"

"No. No I'm not…." Kurt mumbled to himself.

Kurt, Samantha, and Rick approached the burger place. Suddenly, the brother and sister were seized by metal cables. The energy was drained out of them, and they were unconscious before they were thrown into the back of a black van. Okay, Rick was unconscious, Samantha was unfazed due to her power_. Omega Red? Why is he in America? Oh. DUH! Should have known he'd follow us. Guys a pain in the………_

Samantha tried to see what was happening outside, and if Kurt was okay, but the windows were to dark. She couldn't even hear what they were saying.

"Okay. You have them now give me the girl." Omega was holding an unconscious Amanda in his cables.

"No. I don't think I will."

"We had an agreement, remember?" Kurt asked waving the medal that Red had given him.

"No. We took turns sending vibrations through the air. It was fun, but if have to go do bad bad guy stuff. You know, sucker other guys out of their girl friends n' stuff." Omega Red started to get in to the van. Then as if an after thought hit him, he turned toward Kurt.

"Oh, and, by the way, you can keep the medal. Enjoy." He some how activated something. The medal started beeping. Crap.

"It blows in fifty seconds. B-bye now." He drove off in the van as Kurt frantically searched for some way to dispose of the bomb. The area was way to populated to just throw it and hope for the best. He searched for a safer area to drop it. He found none. He thought briefly about trying to defuse it, but he knew jot about bombs. Kurt started to panic. 

05.000000 seconds

Then he came up with the solution.

04.000000 seconds.

Bamf

03.000000 seconds.

Bamf 

Kurt came back to our dimension six hundred feet in the air.

02.000000 seconds.

Kurt threw the medal from-an-old-friend-my-ass as hard as he could.

01.000000 seconds.

The bomb flew up about seventy feet. Hopefully far enough from the ground to keep civilians safe, but not far enough to keep Kurt safe.

00.000001 seconds.

Bamf BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!1

Kurt barely avoided the blast.

Bamf

Kurt returned and had the sudden urge to do a victory dance. He felt like he could climb Mt. Everest. Then he remembered. He'd betrayed to friends and it had gained him only a bomb in the middle of Bayville. He fell from Mt. Everest, and landed in Death Valley in three seconds. Thing is, they're on opposite sides of the world so that analogy really stinks. But that's beside the point. The **point** is, Kurt hated himself more than Omega Red right now. He was at a loss as to what to do. Kurt blacked out. He curled up on the ground like a clam. A fuzzy blue clam.

________________________________________________________________________

A.N. More Kurt torture! As my parents say when they ground me… "We only do it cuz we love you." Makes you wonder about love sometimes.


	3. Hope Anew

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A.N. Sorry took so long to update. I got rainbow6 games and had to try them out. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter next: Hope Anew. AKA copy right infringement

Kurt came to his senses. He was still in front of the burger shop. _Agh! I've wasted so much time! I have to save her and I'm lying on the ground like a wuss! _Kurt mentally slapped himself. Kurt sat down and began planning. _I'll go to the Professor and tell him everything, except I'll **try** to hide the fact that it was all my fault. Nobody knows about it but me, right? But isn't that enough? **You** know you did it. **You **know who's to blame for this mess, don't you._ He decided to figure out all the blame later. Now he had to get the professor to find them with that super computer of his. The Professor would make everything right. Wouldn't he?

Amanda came to her senses. She felt drowsy. What happened. All she remembered was walking home with Kurt, and then……. Ah-no. She was locked in a small room with that new girl at the institute. What was her name? Oh yeah, Samantha. Her head felt like a elephant from hell had been sent with the special task of standing on it. She sat up and looked at her surroundings more carefully. She was in a storage room of some sort. It was loaded with tools and other various equipment. Samantha was wide awake and seemed to be deep in thought. How did she get here **anyway.**

"Um…. Hello? What's going on here. Why are you here and why was I kidnapped by a man with a German accent and taken to a shed who knows where. I hate to be pushy, but, he-he I'd kinda like to know."

"Omega Red is Russian not German and I didn't think he knew we were here." She replied as much to herself as to Amanda.

"So it's you he wants?"

"Me and my brother, but more me than him. He lives off peoples life force, and I have an unlimited one. If he absorbs my energy, he's unstoppable until the energy he took is depleted. After that he comes back for more. I'm a never ending source of power to him. If he absorbs long enough, he'll be strong enough to take down any other mutant out there. Even Magneto or Xavier." Samantha stated matter-of-factly.

"You don't seem very worried." Amanda noted.

"It takes him a while to absorb that much power. In the meantime, I hope the professor and the others can find us. I know Kurt wont give up so easily on you."

"What makes you say that?" Amanda asked, a little take back. She hesitated

"He…..uh……..He seems to like you a lot. A **whole **lot."

Amanda sensed Samantha knew something she didn't, but didn't press the matter. She wondered briefly on this before she heard footsteps outside the storage room. The Russian walked in. He wrapped his cable thing around Samantha and began to drain her. She glared into his eyes the whole time, showing fierce determination. Amanda had screamed in pain and passed out, she just took it. When the mutant leech had apparently had enough, he set Samantha down and left the way he came. The instant he left Samantha started crying. It looked like she still felt the pain of being drained even if she didn't run out of energy. Amanda tried her best to comfort her.

"You're right. Kurt will come with the others. He'll kick this guys ass and we'll all live happily ever after."

"No. Kurt wont kick his ass. I will." she said, her tear stained eyes still showing that fiery determination. As Amanda stared into her eyes, she **didn't doubt it**.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Finally find out what omega wants with them. If you like please review.


End file.
